ACCIDENTS HAPPEN WAY TOO OFTEN
by conniebeauchampgrace
Summary: The ice queen has melted and become a soft touch she has survived 2 crashes now and out more lives in danger as she blamed herself for the death of Jeff
1. The 2nd Accident In A Week

_**Casualty **_

_**My first fan fic sorry for any spelling mistakes so enjoy**_

Casualty fan fic

My version of 'Last Call'

Tamzin POV:

I woke up this morning and realised I have to say good bye to the man I love with all my heart and I was shocked when ice queen Connie Beacheaump offered me to stay with her and little Grace for a while.

END POV

7am and Connie is making breakfast and coffee for Tamzin Grace and herself. After breakfast its 8am and Connie made a phone call to ex clinical lead Dr Zoe Hanna, she told her about Jeff as nobody bothered to tell her and offered her to come to the funeral as ex ED doctors and nurses are going to show she said that Ruth and Jay are coming with their 2 year old daughter Lily, so Zoe said she will meet them at the funeral.

10am its Jeffs funeral and nobody can find Dixie anywhere so Big Mac went to check the ambulance station and noticed that she was working and she stated she couldn't handle saying goodbye to the man she has worked with and adored for 7 entire years.

11am the funeral began and the members of the ED have noticed that Ruth and Jay have returned which has brightened Charlies day.

Connie is on the stage blaming herself, she said "if i hadn't of asked my team to join me on a trip to another emergency department then Jeff the hero would still be here today and all i can say is Jeff you was the ED's hero and i hope you RIP mate" leaving everybody shocked as she broke down in tears and her baby grace came to her rescue and took her back to her seat AWWW.

Next on stage is Ruth.

Ruth mentioned how Jeff and Dixie had saved her life when she attempted suicide and how he was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on

Next was Ash.

Ash said "one thing i have to say is Tamzin Jeff told me that he was going to get down on one knee and propose to you infront of the emergency department. RIP Jeff my hero"

After the funeral all paramedics had to stand wearing there work uniforms and lead paramedic said "Last call for Jeff Collier, paramedic Collier"

During this Tamzin broke down and so did little grace so Connie took them outside as she broke down her self.

Connie asked Tamzin and grace is they would like to go home and calm down before attending the wake at their local pub. So they agreed and got them selves calm and then attended the wake at the pub opposite.

While on the way to the pub Connie Grace and Tamzin were involved in a RTC leaving Connie critacally injured, Tamzin and Grace minorly injured . Cal and Zoe got worried about them and went looking with Jay, Charlie and Ruth leaving Lily with Tess and the others.

They arrived at the scene to find Tamzin getting Grace out of the car and trying to wake Connie.

Will Connie make it?

Or will the ED lose its Clinical lead?...


	2. The Queen Has Melted

_**I HAVE INCLUDED 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE HERE**_

_**DONT HESITATE TO GIVE NEW IDEAS FOR A NEW CHAPTER/STORY**_

Later at the crash site Dixie has arrived with Big Mac and an ambulance to treat the injured. The other doctors have been notified and are standing by to treat them Connie is trapped and barely breathing and she has to get out asap or she will die

At the hospital

Ian says "Tamzin Collier 32 years old involved in an RTC with a bus lassorations to head cheek and arms and a suspected fractured shoulder bone"

Big Mac "Grace Beauchamp 7 years old same injuries as Tam but has minor breathing problems"

Zoe "ok straight to resus please"

Crash site

Dixie "Mrs B its Dixie squeeze my hand if you can hear me darling"

Dixie felt a light squeeze from Connie

Big Mac arrived with the ambulance and Cal who was there to help get the women he loves out of the car that could explode at any minute

Connie began to shake, she was fitting and they couldn't move her onto her side because she was trapped. Luckily she wasn't injured any more but she had got free as the steering wheel was moved away while she was fitting.

Hospital

Dixie "Connie Beauchamp 40 involved in an RTC with a bus she is in Critical condition and she has 5 suspected broken ribs, She fitted on the scene."

Just as dixie finished speaking Connie arrested which put her in a worse state!

Connie Beauchamp is not as strong as she realised

Will Connie survive?!...

Connie has been down for 20 minutes and it has been revealed Connie is fragile as she may have a broken neck

The worst thing is Connie is in the same room as Grace and Tamzin as cubicles are full and the girls are worried about Connie because now they know she has to realise she isn't that invinsible as she thinks she is.

Zoe asks Grace to calm down as she is screaming "DONT DIE MUMMY"

Just as Connie's heart rate picked up again which left Tamzin and Grace relieved as Connies eyes opened and she moaned in pain

Connie said in a croaky voice "what happened wheres Tamzin and Grace"

Tamzin walked over and said "We are right here"

Connie replied "I deserve this"

Tamzin asked "Why?"

Connie said "Because if it wasn't for me Jeff would still be here"

Tamzin said "You never made this crashes happen look Connie your safe so is Grace and I and your going to get better"

Connie shed a tear knowing how much Tamzin meant to her and Connie took her hand and said "Your the best and now I know that im not a horrible person and i need to stop making people think im scary because of my actions and i need to change"

Has the Holby Ice queen melted?

Later on Ruth and Jay return at the pub and fill everybody in Tess had left Lily with Robyn so she could help at the hospital

And they all left and took the pictures and placed them in reception at the ED for people to look at and remember Jeff with

Later on Guy S came down and saw Zoe treating Connie and he asked Connie what had happened and filled him in

Zoe told Connie she would have to go up to darwin to get the glass out of her chest and she agreed even though it meant seeing Jac Naylor again

Tess asked Connie about her neck being badly bruised as it looked like it has been that way for years and Connie lied to her and said "I fell down the stairs when Grace was a baby"

Tess believed her and walked out to get Max so sh could be transfered to Darwin

Tamzin knew Connie lied but left it

Connie POV:

I lied to Tess, Those bruises are from my husband when he found out Sam was Grace's dad and he beat me 4 times leaving me bruised this way.

END POV

When Connie arrived at Darwin she realise what a shit bag she has been to everyone and asked Max to apologise to them for her

3 hours later Connie had been in surgery for 2 hours and Tamzin had started to get worried after another 10 minutes Connie was out of surgery and ready to go back down t the ED and have her other injuries looked at

Elliot took Connie back down to the ED Zoe was back at work and she took Connie into resus to check her over luckily there was no internal damage from the glass

Cal ran into resus as soon as he heard she was out of surgery

Tamzin could see how much he feared for them all how he fearedfor their survival


End file.
